


Come Together

by greyone01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, JediPilot, Leia Organa Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: One of the celebrated holidays of the planet where the Resistance base was currently located required the locals to masquerade as someone or something very different from their usual selves, and to show their solidarity with the locals, General Leia Organa made it mandatory for everyone not on duty to participate in the celebration.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Halloween one-shot!
> 
> Damerey Connection Tumblr Halloween prompt: Can we please put y/our pet in a costume?

“So what are you going as?” Finn asked Poe Dameron as they walked out of the nearly empty mess hall. Finn had been helping train new recruits, teaching them the ground combat techniques of stormtroopers. General Leia Organa had asked Poe to check on how this was going, and Poe stayed for the whole session, which finished about two hours past the usual dinner time. Since both were starving by then, they decided to grab some food before retiring to their respective quarters.

“I don’t know,” Poe admitted. One of the celebrated holidays of the planet where their base was currently located required the locals to masquerade as someone or something very different from their usual selves, and to show their solidarity with the locals, General Organa made it mandatory for everyone not on duty to participate in the celebration.

“But that’s tomorrow!” Finn exclaimed. “You’re not thinking of ignoring the general’s orders, are you?”

“When have I ever?” Poe smirked. With Finn still looking scandalized, he shrugged. “Honestly, Finn, I don’t know. Rey wouldn’t tell me what she had been working on.”

“Is that all she’s really doing in your quarters?” Finn raised an eyebrow, giving Poe a knowing look. “Making costumes?”

Poe turned visibly red, getting what Finn, and perhaps everyone else, was insinuating. When Rey asked him if she could put BB-8 in a costume, he readily agreed. How can he not, especially when she referred to BB-8 as their droid. He’d never admit it, but hearing her call BeeBee their droid made him feel warm all over. 

But that wasn’t all that Rey asked. She also offered to make his costume, in return for letting her have their droid for the holiday. Since Poe had no idea what he was going to wear, and maybe also because he really just found it hard to say no to her, he readily agreed for the second time that day. The third time he would readily agree to her request was when she asked if she could work on these in his quarters. He didn’t even ask her why she couldn’t do it in hers. He absolutely had no problem with her spending more time in his room.

And so Rey became a regular visitor, spending hours in his quarters working on her projects. Of course people noticed, and rumors of them being together began to spread like wildfire. Whether or not Rey knew of these, she didn’t let on and she just carried on seemingly without a care about what others were saying about them. Poe himself admittedly did not mind having everyone think they were more than platonic friends, neither confirming nor denying the rumors. When one of the junior officers asked him up front about it, all he got as a reply was the infamous Commander Dameron glare. The lieutenant bravely (or stupidly) went on to explain that he wanted to get to ask her out if she wasn’t with Poe. This earned him another Commander Dameron glare, this time twice more severe, and Poe didn’t back down until one of the wiser junior officers whisked the plucky lieutenant away.

The truth was, Poe didn’t know if they were. It was like they were in that gray zone between friendship and something else. He felt oddly protective over Rey, and she had been as patient as a saint in putting up with his shenanigans. Their relationship developed innocently enough, bonding over their shared love for flying and BB-8. When he and BB-8 finally got a new X-wing, his astromech started towing Rey to the X-wing whenever repairs were needed. To his surprise, Rey was more than capable of carrying out the repairs, and even better in finding ways to make the X-wing perform better. He often helped, or tried to help, if he was free from his duties when she was working on his starfighter. It soon became a common sight at the hangar – the pilot and the scavenger elbows deep in the engines, with the spherical astromech seemingly overseeing his humans’ work on his starfighter. Rey wasn’t very talkative at first, but when Poe started talking to her about engines and flying, she began to be more conversive, especially when she realized that he can actually keep up with all the technical what-nots, and was more than willing to think outside the box. It wasn’t long before their conversations began covering subjects beyond piloting and ships, and for people to start having sightings of the two of them beyond the confines of the hangar. Poe knew he liked being around her, and she seemed to like being around him, too. 

The past few weeks, while she worked in his quarters on her project, there were times when the conversation would stall and they would share a quiet look. Then she’d go back to working on the garment, or he’d go back on the report he was working on. The stares were getting longer the more she spent time in his room. He would’ve wanted to see where this was heading, but with tonight being the eve of the festival, it doesn’t look like he’ll have a chance to do so.

He met Finn’s eye and simply smiled, letting his friend make his own conclusion. Thankfully, they reached the T-junction of the corridor, and Finn had to go left to his quarters while Poe’s were on the right. Flashing the younger man another grin, he promptly turned to his right and walked the several meters to his quarters. 

As expected, Rey was still in his quarters, yards of brown and tan fabric clumped on his bunk. She seemed to be chatting with his – their droid, when he walked in. She looked a bit more subdued than usual, and he was glad he decided to eat dinner in his room. Food was high up on the list of things that cheers up the girl from Jakku.

“How’s it going?” he asked as the door slid shut behind him. 

“All done,” she said, her voice decidedly more somber than usual. “If you want to try it out, I could maybe do adjustments if the fit isn’t right.”

“Let’s eat first,” Poe held out the pack of food he brought. “That way we can see how it fits on a full belly.”

Rey managed a small laugh and got up from where she was perched on the side of his bunk. He tried to discreetly study her, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was bothering her. Of course, she noticed him observing her. She didn’t say anything, instead focused on the food.

“What’s wrong?” Poe finally asked when the silence started getting uncomfortable.

“Nothing,” Rey shook her head, not offering anything more.

Poe sighed. When they had barely known each other, Rey had all these walls around her. The walls started crumbling down as their friendship grew, and Poe thought they were past that stage now. “Rey,” he said gently, hoping his insistence won’t make her clam up some more. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s silly.”

“Try me.”

She finally looked at him, with an almost embarrassed expression. “I was kinda hoping you’d be back earlier.”

Poe realized she must’ve been waiting for him for hours, unable to finalize his costume until he tried it on. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Leia asked me to check out how Finn and his recruits are going, and I decided to stay and finish the session. If I’d known you were just waiting for me, I’d have gone back earlier.” He put down his food and walked to his bed to get the garments. “I’ll try these on now, if you want.”

“It’s not that,” Rey shook her head, following him and taking the tan fabric he was holding. She set it back down on the bunk, and found herself standing very close to Poe when she straightened up.

“Then what is it?” Poe asked softly. He could feel his heartbeat start to race with her nearness. 

“The festival’s tomorrow,” Rey said, not meeting his eyes. “Tonight’s the last night to work on the costumes, and you come back this late –“

“I’m –“ Poe was about to apologize again, but stopped when her eyes met his. There was something different with her gaze. Clearly, it wasn’t just about his being late or the costumes. His heart went even faster.

“After tonight, I won’t have an excuse to hang out here as much.” She continued to look deeply in his eyes, trying to see if he was understanding what she was trying to say.

He was. He could hardly believe it, he couldn’t have been this lucky. To make sure he wasn’t misreading her, he continued fishing for more from her. “You don’t need to have an excuse to hang out here.”

“I don’t think it’s socially acceptable for me to spend so much time here just because I want to,” she said softly. “People talk, people are already talking.”

Poe sighed again. So she knew, she’d heard of the rumors. He was about to apologize again, offer to do some damage control, but she went on talking. “I don’t get it, though,” she confessed. “No one makes a big deal about Finn being in Rose’s quarters all the time, so I thought it was all right for me to be here, as long as it was all right with you. Why is it any different with us?”

Us. Poe couldn’t help but feel warmer when she referred to them as an us. She remained rooted on the spot, and he struggled to clear his mind to answer her question. “That’s because everyone knows Finn and Rose are together, it’s kinda expected that they’d be spending a lot of time with each other. I guess everyone’s just not clear about us.”

“Are we?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Are we together, Poe?”

“Do you want us to be?” Poe could hear blood rushing in his ears.

She didn’t even think long about it. “Yes,” she answered promptly and with certainty, before hastily adding as if an afterthought, “Do you?”

Poe swore he just became the luckiest man in the galaxy. “Hell yeah,” he said, finding himself leaning forward, hardly believing what he was hearing. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

“So that’s it?” she ever so slightly pulled back, her cheeks reddening when she realized what they both just admitted. “We’re together now?”

“Not quite,” Poe replied, feeling bolder now. He reached forward, one arm going around her waist and pulling her close. His other hand reached up to stroke her cheek before gently running his thumb over her lips. Her hands went to rest on his chest as he brought his lips over hers, finally kissing her for the first time. He cupped the back of her head as their lips moved in a perfect dance, his other arm tightening around her waist. They continued to get acquainted with each other’s lips until they were both breathless, food and costumes forgotten. As they paused to catch their breath, Poe unabashedly continued staring at her face without letting her go. Her eyes were as bright as her smile, and her touch was gentle when she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Any second thoughts?” Poe asked a bit anxiously when he could finally talk again. He knew she hardly had any experience about this, and he worried now that he may have been a bit too forward.

Rey shook her head and snuggled to him. She surged up to press her lips to his in a soft kiss. “So are we together now?”

A small chuckle escaped from him as he nodded. “Yep, definitely together now.”

“In that case, let me tell you about the costumes…”

*****

“I don’t know how you could move fast in these things,” Poe grumbled the next day as he let Rey make the final adjustments to his robes. “And you’re expected to fight wearing these?”

Rey stepped back to give him a once over. Satisfied, she gave him a wry smile. “Maybe that’s why the Jedi are gone.”

“Extinction by wardrobe malfunction,” Poe smirked, raising his arms to his sides so that Rey can have a better look.

“Well, today there is at least one still standing,” she said. “You’re not a bad looking Jedi at all, if I say so myself.” She grinned approvingly as Poe dramatically crossed his arms in the way he’d seen Jedi do in holos and old texts. “You’re all set, Master Jedi. Now, I need to use your ‘fresher and get me and BeeBee in costume.”

“Lemme know if you need any help,” Poe teased, heading to his desk. He wasn’t rostered for duty today, but he was running behind with the reports he needed to submit. He doesn’t know how long it will take their droid and herself to get in costume, and he had to distract himself from thoughts of her undressing just a few feet away from him. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling though, as he reached for his holopad and opened the first file.

As it turned out, it didn’t take them long at all. He was maybe only halfway through the first report when her arms came around him, hugging him from behind. She pressed a kiss to his temple before he could turn around to look at her. “Close your eyes, and don’t open them until I tell you to,” she said. He rolled his eyes before closing them, and he could feel her reach something on his desk. He felt her step back then, and after a few moments, she finally let him open his eyes and turn around. He couldn’t hold back his glee when he saw her, dissolving into fits of laughter.

She posed dramatically in middle of the room, chin up with a faraway look. She held his helmet on one hand, resting it on her hip, with the costume-less astromech positioned a step away from her. The orange flight suit she put on was one of his older ones, one of the few he had with an embroidered name badge bearing his last name. It wasn’t hard to figure out she was mimicking his pose in one of the old Resistance recruitment posters.

“Maker, Rey,” he gasped, trying to quell his laugh. 

She grinned and dropped the pose. “So, I take it that you approve?”

“A hundred percent,” Poe nodded enthusiastically, breathless from his laughing fit. “So that’s why you needed BB-8.”

“I wasn’t actually going to dress him up, because I needed him as himself,” Rey confessed. “I noticed you hardly use this flightsuit anymore, so I altered it a bit to fit me.”

“It’s all yours, sweetheart,” Poe grinned, elated she did not remove his name badge. “I’ll need the helmet and the droid back eventually, though.”

“In due time, Master Jedi,” Rey promised. “Now, if you’re ready to face the world, Commander Dameron will be happy to escort you for the rest of the day.”

“Then let’s be off, Dameron,” Poe winked, deliberately dropping the title and finding that he liked how right it felt to address her with his last name. 

He walked her to the door, BB-8 opening the door for them. Just as they stepped out, Rey laid a hand on his arm, making him pause. “This is not going to get me in trouble, right? Or you in trouble? I mean, I am impersonating an officer, after all.”

“As long as you don’t make any major calls or sign anything, we should be just fine,” Poe assured her. “Besides, Leia did order everyone to be somebody or something else, and she didn’t exactly put any limits to costume choice.”

A shriek from the hallway made them both turn. They found themselves facing a golden Finn and a blue and white Rose. “You dressed up as each other!” Rose exclaimed.

“And you are...” Poe started, then realized he didn’t quite get what his friends were. 

“C3PO, protocol droid, human-cyborg relations,” Finn promptly said, in a perfect Threepio accent. Rose pressed a button in her suit, and a series of beeps in binary introduced her as R2D2. BB-8 beeped back in glee.

“DAMERON!”

Both Poe and Rey turned at the same time to the direction of the call. They saw Chewbacca and Leia approaching them from the other direction. “General,” Poe acknowledge as they got closer.

“I’m not a general today,” Leia declared. “I’m a scruffy nerf-herding smuggler today.” Chewie growled a bit mournfully. Leia was wearing black trousers, a Corellian-style shirt and black vest. It was obvious who she dressed up to be.

There was an awkward pause, then Leia nodded to the direction of the exit. “Let’s all get going,” she said. The group started heading to the direction she indicated.

Rey watched as Rose slip her hand in Finn’s. She glanced at Poe, who smiled and leaned closer to say softly, “Only if you want to. And as much as I love seeing it on you now, you don’t have to wear anything with my name unless you want to.”

“I want to,” Rey replied just as softly, only for Poe to hear. “I want everyone to know I’m with you.” She put her hand in his before adding cheekily. “So that maybe junior officers will be spared of glares from certain commander.”

Poe smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his other free hand. “So you heard about that.”

Leia, who had been walking a few paces ahead of them, suddenly glanced back and saw their joined hands. She smirked at them, then regally turned her head forward. “A reminder, Master Jedi,” she said loudly, addressing Poe. “Every member of the Order is expected to practice celibacy.”

Poe nearly tripped, his face heating up. Beside him, Rey remarked, “I suppose it’s good then that Master Luke had never taken me into the Order.”

Unseen to all of them, Leia’s face broke into a big smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Halloween! I was hoping to finish and post this in time for Halloween, but duty called. One of those times I wished I had a 9-to-5 job. Hope you all had a great Halloween!


End file.
